Photoshoot
by its-a-beautiful-deformity
Summary: Aomine passed by a table with an assortment of foods and drinks. He grabbed a cup of water and headed towards the lights and the shuttering sound of cameras. He imagined Kise in a professional suit looking elegant in front of the cameras but what he saw when he arrived at the platform was the exact opposite...


_I absolutely love the pair Aokise and I felt the need to write a story for them, if I can call this a story! So here it is. I hope you enjoy it. I should be ashamed with the things I write ._

Aomine was sitting in his car at the parking lot of the studio, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Even though it was the first day of summer it was scorching hot and Aomine had no intention of leaving his calm and air conditioned room for no reason whatsoever but here he was steaming in his car, his dark skin glistering in the sun from the sweat, waiting for his boyfriend to finish his photoshoot. Sometimes he felt like Kise's chauffeur, he would bring him and pick him up from the studio, Aomine was too lazy for this kind of stuff but he always gave in when Kise would give him that look with his bright golden eyes staring at him in a silent plea. This time the blond model had asked Aomine to come and see the photoshoot, it wasn't the first time he had asked but now he seemed more excited and had said it was a surprise. Of course the dark skinned man had refused as he hated going to these kind of stuff, they were so boring but something in the way Kise had sounded today and his eyes dancing in anticipation made him curious as to what it was, maybe a new line of expensive suits? He couldn't guess as he was completely ignorant to these type of things. So now here he was thirty minutes earlier before the end of the shoot heading towards the studio. The security guard recognised him at let him in.

As he made his way through the studio he treaded carefully and watched where he stepped, he did not want to trip over any wires on the floors as he had done last time he was here. That day he hadn't seen one of the thin black cable connected to a big headlight and tripped over it causing the wire to get tangled around his foot and as he fell he dragged the whole construction with him making it shatter on the floor, all eyes had been on him others angrily judging, others in sheer surprise. Kise had to step in so they wouldn't kick him out saying he was with him and to make an exception just this once.

Aomine passed by a table with an assortment of foods and drinks. He grabbed a cup of water and headed towards the lights and the shuttering sound of cameras. He imagined Kise in a professional suit looking elegant in front of the cameras but what he saw when he arrived at the platform was the exact opposite. He felt the air leave his lungs and nearly choked on the water he was drinking. Right there, in front of him, stood Kise in nothing but some grey tight boxers in front of a king sized bed. His hair was messy and his long eyelashes covering those amber eyes. He was leaning back, showing his toned abbs and looking straight in the camera. Aomine had forgotten how to breathe, this creature in front of him was mesmerizing, it made his mouth water and it sparked a fire throughout his entire body. For once he was grateful that he had arrived earlier otherwise he would have missed this show. Aomine was eyeing Kise with a predatorous look in his eyes, inspecting every part of him. Damn those boxer gave him a nice ass, not that he didn't have one already, they just complemented it more. Then it hit him, he wasn't the only one staring at Kise, most of the studio was. He felt jealousy tug at him. This sight of Kise in nothing but underwear was only for him not the whole freaking studio! All he wanted was to throw everyone out and tackle Kise to the bed behind him and fuck him senseless. These thoughts were not helping him calm down, a warmth had settled in his lower body.

Kise's vision was obscured from all the lights and flashes from the camera but he managed to catch a glimpse of Aomine. So he came. A small smirk appered on his face when he saw the way his boyfriend was watching his every move, he knew that stare full of lust very well. So since he had decide to show up in the end, he would make a show out of it. Kise moved towards the bed, slowly climbing on it and resting his back against the head frame, He pulled one knee up to rest his left hand on while he brought his right arm to his head placing his fingers through his blonde hair and pushing them back. He looked at Aomine with his most seductive look.

"Wow Kise-kun! Amazing look! Keep this up, give me more shots like this!" the photographer shouted enthusiastically!

That was it for Aomine, he was hard. He had no idea where he found the strength not to charge at Kise. He had squeezed the plastic cup so hard that he spilled the water on his jeans and floor.

"Aaah shit!" he mumbled as he examined the mess he had made. Kise tried hard not to laugh at his clumsy boyfriend. He had succeeded without putting much effort to drive Aomine over the edge. But the show was far from over. The blonde model got to his knees and turned his back to the crew, turning slightly his head to be able to face the camera and offering a sly smile, arching his back and promting his firm ass, that could be translated to the blue eyed man watching him, as a "Fuck me" invitation that he would gladly accept. Aomine was having trouble to keep a straight face on. How much longer was this photoshoot going to take?

"It's a wrap! Great job Kise-kun! That was one of your best photoshoots! I'm sure these boxer will be a huge success!"

"Aha! Thank you! I did my best!" Kise gave every one a beautiful carefree smile.

When Aomine heard that it was over it was like music to his ears. Before he could reach Kise, the model was already surrounded by people to congratulate him. By the time he made his way through the small crowd Kise was nowhere to be seen. There was a light caress on his shoulder.

"Looking for someone?" Kise had his charming smile on. "So did you enjoy the...show?"

Aomine gave out a low deep grunt.

"I'll take that as a yes! I'll go change and get my stuff from my dressing room and we can be on our way!" Kise brushed his arm slightly against Aomine's sending a shiver of pleasure through his dark skin at the spot of contect.

Kise was still in the tight boxers as he was packing his things when he heard the door of his dressing room open and close and the characteristic sound of the door locking. He turned his head only to see two dark blue eyes the colour of the ocean fixed on him.

"I'm glad you came today Aominecchi!" he said as he purposely bent down to grab a T-shirt from the floor. Aomine closed the gap between them in two steps, there faces were inches away, he could feel Kise's breath against his skin.

"Kise... you are such a slut for the camera..." his voice sounded deeper than usual.

"Mmmm it was more for you..."

"Oh? So you're my slut?" He arched his eyebrow, a grin appearing on his face.

"Yeah..." Kise had leaned forward to whisper in his ear, his lips barely brushing against it.

"Kiss me..." Aoimine demanded with a hoarse voice. Kise obeyed immediately, pressing their lips together. He was a great kisser. The tall model felt a strong hand grip his hair and pull lightly on it as the kiss got heated and now their tongues were brushing against each other. Kise broke the kiss in an attempt to get some air back in his lungs.

"Aominecchi... " His breath had quickened and blood was rushing to his lower body when he felt the bulge on Aomine's jeans.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Kise let out a moan as the blue eyed man bit his lower lip and clashed their lips in a fiery kiss. He was rubbing himself against Aomine, which made the other grab his ass and pull them closer.

"Aominecchi... mmm... F-fuck me..."

"So demanding Ryōta..."

"But I want you..." he said in between kisses in a raspy voice.

"You want _what_ exactly?"

"T-this" he palmed Aoimine's erection "In me... so bad..."

The dark skinned man tensed at the touch but nonetheless was satisfied with the mess Kise was in.

"You want me to fuck you here?"

"Only if you do me hard..." Kise was kissing the others neck, his tongue flickering over his veins, feeling his quick pulse.

Aomine snapped. He took Kise to the couch that was in the dressing room and climbed over him. Kise's slender finger found their way under the T-shirt and trailed the curve of his spine before pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. By now the blonde man was completely hard and the fabric of the boxers damp.

"Shit I don't have anything with me." Aomine cursed. Kise smiled.

"My bag..."

Aomine reached to grab it and looked inside,at the bottom he found a small bottle of lube and condoms. He eyed his boyfriend, grinning.

Kise shrugged "I'm always prepared, unlike you!"

Aomine ignored the comment too lost in desire to care for the witty remarks. He popped the bottle open and coated his fingers with the cold substance after he had taken the boxers off Kise, only to see his erection leacking precum on his abdomen. He circled his entrance before slowly inserting a finger. Kise moaned at the intrusion. "M-more..."

The dark eyed man complied slipping in a second finger and scissoring them before inserting a third, stretching him out. Kise was moving his hips impatiently.

"Aominecchi... c-come on... fuck me..."

"Not yet, I want you to beg more..." Aomine wasn't done teasing him and honestly the sight of a withering and pleading Kise under him was a big turn on. His cock at that point was painfully hard and every time he shifted in his spot it hurt but he wasn't going to give up yet.

" _Please..._ I can't take it anymore. I want you, _need_ you... _Daiki..._ "

He knew Kise was desperate when he called him by his first name.

"You want me inside you that bad?"

" _Yes... please..._ " he was so needy but than again so was Aomine. With that he unbuttoned his jeans making his huge erection spring free, pants and underwear were on the floor. He tore the wrapping of the condom and soon he was entering Kise slowly letting out a deep moan as he felt the warm walls of the other clench around him.

"F-fuck Kise... hot... so tight..."

Once all in he didn't move, waiting for the other to adjust even though his entire beig was screaming to fuck him hard. "M-move..." Kise was moving his hips wanting more. Aomine started thrusting at a moderate pace while leaning in to kiss Kise. The other wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer and moaning in his mouth, pleasure engulfing him, making him not think straight.

"H-harder...Aaagh..."

"You're so greedy Ryōta... Harder you say?"

"Yes...fuck me harder Aominecchi..."

Aomine pulled back from the embrace, still inside him he grabbed the blonde man by the hips moving him closer. The blue haired man spread the other's legs and put his knee over his shoulder. He placed one hand on his waist while the other wrapped around Kise's kneecap. He placed kisses on his boyfriend's thigh which twiched at the sensation. What a beautiful view he had. One of the most handsome man he knew, flushed red over his cheecks, eyes nearly shut and gasping for air, pleading to be fucked by him. He started thrusting and an extreme pace, entering him hard and deep. Kise cried out when Aomine hit his prostate, making his vision blur and the air leave his lungs. He tried to muffle the sound with his fist so as not to be heard.

"No, I want to hear you!"

"But they'll hear me too Aominecchi!"

"I don't care, let them." Kise couldn't refuse him when he was so demanding and so didn't hold back when the other hit that sweet spot sending ripples of pleasure to his body.

"I'm so close Aom-AGH!" Aomine had hit his prostate dead on resulting in a loud cry an octave higher than his usual voice,

"Fuck Kise... me too..." Aomine was panting from the fast pace. Kise came first while chanting the other's name."Ah! _Daiki-"_ his cock twiched and his walls tightened as Aomine fucked him threw his climax.

"Shit... so tight..." he spilled in the condom as his boyfriend's walls clenched around him. A shudder ran through his body as he came and collapsed on Kise out of breath. He stayed there for a bit until he could remember how to breathe again. Kise didn't mind, he was familiar with this weight and it was comforting. Aomine tilted his head to face his lover, those amber eyes looking straight at him filled with love. Kise gave him a tender kiss even though his lips were chapped from all the previous kissing and biting.

The cleaning process didn't take long and soon they were both ready to leave making their way through the corridor before entering the studio.

"You should do more underwear photoshoots, but only for me."

"Hm? Really? And what would I get out of that deal?"

Aomine groped his ass and gave him a smirk before kissing him.

"Interesting offfer, I'll have to consider it first."

"Consider it?! I thought it was sold!"

"Huh! Don't flatter yourself Aominecchi! You're not _that good_!" he lied.

A rich laugh burst out of Aomine's chest. "That's not what it sounded like."

"I think the whole studio will agree with that Kise-kun!"

Both men stopped abruptly and stiffened at their spot. As they turned, Kise saw his manager trying to give his most polite smile. _Oh God..._ he thought. This was so embarrassing, his cheeks were red and burning.

"Just try to keep it quiet next time if you two can't wait to go home." again that strained smile. "Well, I'll see you next time Kise-kun."

"Told ya Ryōta! Now c'mon lets go and eat! I'm starvin'!" there was a wide grin on his face. Did this man have no shame?

Kise didn't say a word, he made no eye contect with the staff as they exited the studio.

"Worth it!" Aomine eyed him as they entered the car. Kise couldn't argue with that, it had been amazing.

Maybe Aomine should come more often to Kise's photoshoots after all...


End file.
